Firsts
by WHTever87
Summary: This is a collection of Firsts for Josh/Maya. Please note that this is a long Burn and though Josh/Maya will be end game it will mention them with other people. This is how I see their someday happening. Just thought I should put that out there. Other Character will appear. These can be read alone or together as they follow on from one another. Hope you enjoy. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Kisses**

Riley had been pushing her to go out with him. Not that she needed a lot of pushing if she was completely honest. Brice was nice, artiest like her. He was a good guy, which Maya was starting to see did exist in the world. They were friends, they sat beside each other in Art Class and she liked talking to him.

Don't get it wrong he had not entered there circle of friends, he didn't like him that much or trust him fully yet either. Still the night he had text to see if she wanted to get coffee with him she found herself in the bay window waiting for

her best friend.

"Peaches" Riley said softly entering her bedroom to see her best friend there. Concern in her voice and her face. Maya was welcome any time in the Matthews apartment, weather Riley was there or not. Still it could never be good if she was sat in the bay window.

"Hey Honey" Maya smiled, seeing the worried look in her best friends, she didn't mean to worry her, she just needed to clarity that only her girl and the bay window could give her in this moment "how was your date"

"Well" Riley smiled dreamily, sitting next to her best friends. Maya couldn't help smiled at her friends happiness, honestly how in hell did she think she could possibly like Lucas as much as Riley did. They were end game. "He made it in the door this time"

"Way to go Matthews" Maya chuckled, referring to Riley's fathers over protectiveness.

"What's going on Maya" Riley said firmly knowing that her best friend was trying to change the subject.

"Brice asked me out" Maya said with a huff.

"Oh" Riley grinned widely, clapping her hands together excitedly

"Calm down…"

"But it's so exciting" Riley rambled on not listening to her best friends warning about not getting over excited "We could double date…go to prom together…get married on the same day and have our babies together"

"Wow getting ahead of yourself there Ri" Maya chuckled "I haven't even said yes yet"

"And why not" Riley huffed "You like him don't you"

"Yeah I mean he's ok" Maya got up from her seat and started to pace Riley's room. Her hands going to pull as her jacket "I have fun with him in class and stuff…"

"So what's the problem" Riley asked.

"Josh.." Maya sighed finally admitting the real problem.

"Peaches" Riley sighed.

"Look I know what your thinking" Maya said firmly coming down to sit by the friend again "And I'm not putting my life on hold for him, I'm not…it's just"

"The whole point of someday is that you're both letting each other experience life first" Riley sighed.

"I know that" Maya said

"You've been on other dates too. You and Zay have been out with myself and Lucas loads" Riley continued.

"They weren't dates, there were friends hanging out. No feeling there at all" Maya pointed out.

"Still Josh was happy for you to go, left it up to you and even asked how it went"

"This is different" Maya said firmly

"Why"

"Because I really like him" Maya huffed

"Josh?" Riley asked

"Yes Josh and I think I might like Brice too" Maya slumped.

"Peaches" Riley sighed putting her arm around her friend, finally feeling like she was getting to the root of the problem.

"I want to go out with him. I do" Maya sighed "I like him, just not as much as Josh. And your right Someday is someday for a reason"

"So what's holding you back"

"Cory and Tonpanga" Maya smiled looking at her best friend "America's sweet heart. Each others first kisses"

"I think Josh has kissed girls before Maya" Riley pointed out.

"True" Maya smiled, starring to space again "But I haven't…I always thought that would be Josh…I know he's my end game…I want him to be my beginning"

"Maya!" Riley jumped up to join her friend, pulling her into a rib-crushing hug.

"Ok calm yourself" Maya Laughed.

"You expect me to be calm when you have just said something utterly romantic" Riley beamed

"I blame your parents" Maya smiled

"I blame them too" Riley grinned, "So what are you going to do"

"Kiss Josh" Maya Grinned

"Yay" Riley all but shrieked, "I'm going to pretend he's not my uncle ok"

"Probably less sick" Maya agreed.

"Ok so that's the plan" Riley said seriously pulling Maya to sit down on the bay window again.

"I just find him and kiss him" Maya Shrugged.

"Not going to work" Riley argued "He won't kiss you. I mean he wants to you can tell but he won't"

"He does" Maya beamed.

"Focus Maya" Riley said firmly "He wants the best for you. That's what all this someday crap is about"

"Riley" Maya said pretending to be shocked at her friend's attempt of swearing.

"You have to tell him…just like you told me ok"

"I will" Maya signed suddenly feeling nervous.

"Good…He's downstairs" Riley grinned.

"What" Maya must have missed heard her friend.

"He's working in Tonganga's tonight" Riley said

"Since when" Maya said outraged that her friend or her mother had not told her of the new development.

"He's been working there most weekends for the last few months" Riley smiled

"How have a missed that" Maya was shocked, to say he had spend a lot of her time around Josh watching him. "How did you manage to keep that to yourself." More shocked that her best friend had been able to keep that from her.

"He didn't want you thinking you had to hang out there every weekend instead of being out with your friends" Riley smiled softly. Maya guessed he had a point with that, the only person she liked spending time with more than him was Riley and she would have found a way to be there is she knew.

"Ok so what do I do?" Maya asked, suddenly full of nervous energy.

"First of all" Riley said grinned grabbing a lip balm from her pocket and applying it to her best friends lip.

"Kiwi lime?" Maya asked licking her lips.

"Like a moth to a flame" Riley grinned gesturing to her friends lips.

"Riley Matthew" Maya said with fake shock. "What have you not been telling me"

"Plenty" Riley wiggled her eyebrows "Now so get your man…who I complete trying to forget is my Uncle"

"We're talking about this when I get back" Maya insisted, Riley gave her best friend a salute and Maya was on her way.

It was a cool night as Maya stepped out of the Matthews building, not uncomfortably so but she found she enjoyed the slight chill. She didn't get why everyone hated the winter in New York. She for one loved the crisp air.

Gone was the freezing cold time that was hers and Riley birthday and was heading to toward Josh's birthday. They were technical now only 2 years part and if he refused to kiss her that would be her first port of call.

"_He wants to kiss you, you can tell"_

Riley word playing around in her head. How could she tell though? Whenever she had seen Josh he had looked at her the same that he always had.

Not that she had seen him in a while. In fact she couldn't even remember the last time she spoke to him.

When had Riley seen him? when had they spoken that she seemed to clear that Josh wanted to kiss her. Why hadn't he wanted to see her? It's not like he couldn't find her if he wanted to at the Matthew's place. She practically lived there, plus wasn't he doing his laundry there. If she had felt nervous before that was nothing to what she was feeling now.

Maya descended the steps down to Tonpanga's, it was quieter than she expected it to be on a Friday night, there was just a few couple in the dark corners, no doubt doing what she had come here tonight to do.

And there is was her Boing, still as gorgeous has ever. His attention was on the book in front of him as he leaned on the counter. His hair had grown a little since the last time she had seen him, it was still in messy style that he always seemed to have. But longer than when they were at the ski lodge. The lodge seemed to long ago now. What if he had changed his mind about the whole 'Long Game' thing.

Josh rose from his position at the counter. Turning around to pour himself a coffee. Maya took him in, the way his body moved as he shifted. He was all wiry muscle under a mop of jet black hair. The way his faded blue jean's seemed to hugging him in all the right places. He was wearing a black Tonpanga's t-shirt, that Maya didn't even know they made those (she was defiantly getting on of those) that raised as he placed the coffee back.

A sliver of skin was exposed as was a tiny flash of a waistband of his underpants. Maya feet seemed to move of there own accord. And then most attractive part of Josh was on her, those Ocean Blue eyes. That seemed to go on forever and that cheeky smile of his.

"Maya" Josh smiled at her.

"Boing" Maya couldn't help but smile back "Long time no see"

"It's been a while" Josh agreed.

"Well you grew up Gorgeous" Maya smirked replaying the words that Josh had said to her all those years ago, after meeting again after so long. Josh chuckled coming around from the counter to meet her.

"Same back at ya" He grinned "Can I get you anything"

"I'm good" Maya smiled, he defiantly could but she wasn't going to mentioned that just yet.

"O.K" Josh asked a little confused "So what are you doing here" If she wasn't after coffee or dessert what was she doing her at 10:45 on a Friday night, actually what was she doing walking around at that time of the night anyway. She was only 15 years old anyway (How was she still only 15) did she not know how dangerous the city was. He didn't like the thought of her being on her own. Even if she knew this city better than he did. He cared about the Fiery Blonde in front of him, more he should really.

"Rumor upstairs is that you were working tonight" Maya smiled.

"Riley" Josh rolled his eye, taking up his position at counter again.

"Riley" Maya smiled taking a seat on the stool in front of the counter. She wanted to question him, wanted to ask why he hadn't told her he was working here? Why he didn't want her to know? Why didn't he want to spend time with her? They had always had things to say to each other, even when she had been making a complete fool of herself. Instead she focused on the text in front of him "What you reading?"

"Chemistry" Josh huffed "And its not going well" not taking his eyes of the book in front of him. It really wasn't, he knew college would be hard but he had never thought it would be this difficult. He had always done well in School. He had always found it fairly easy and yet he was struggling.

"Have I upset you" Maya asked biting her bottom lip.

"No" Josh said shocked his head whipping up from his book, his eyes meeting hers "Why would you think that"

"I don't know" Maya shrugged, looking away from his crystal blue eyes, that seemed to be burning though her all of a sudden. She could feel her cheeks flush under his look. "Why wouldn't you want me to know you were working here" her fingers were busy playing with the pages on Josh's book.

"Maya" Josh sighed, his hand covering hers. "I didn't want to get in the way of your life"

"Explain" Maya said more confidently then felt.

"I didn't want to hanging around until I had time for you" Josh said softly "Not that I don't want to have time for you. But School is hard. Classes are killing me and my room mate is crazy and everything just cost so much"

"Can't Corey and Tonpanga help you out" Maya signed, feeling horrible that she didn't know how much he had been struggling. She remembered how out of sync she felt starting High School and that was with all of her friends. Josh was 2 hours from home and though he had family in the city he was starting everything from the start. She knew how expensive it was to live in the city. She knew how much she and her Mom had struggled to make ends meet when her Dad left. Not that he had been much help before he had taken off either. Things had ease up a little bit since Shawn had moved in. Still New York was not cheap.

"They are" Josh signed "They're letting me work here and I'm sure Tonpanga is paying me way more than she should, for the work I do"

"Yeah it's pretty quiet" Maya said looking around, her eyes landing on her couple making out in the soft couch in the cozy corner. The heat raising in her cheeks again. Thinking about how much she wanted that to be them.

"Yeah" Josh chuckled sounding a little more light hearted now "Lets me get my work done and you know free coffee"

"You'll be up all night" Maya teased.

"Wouldn't want that would we" Josh grinned, the hand that had been covering hers on his book moving to lace his fingers though hers. Causing Maya's heart to jump. She had not even realized that he's hand was still on hers until then. There was defiantly something flirty in that smile.

"So your not having second thought about the 'Long game' then" Maya asked, his hand in hers finally giving her the confidence to steer the conversation her way.

"Yes…" Josh admitted "but not in the way you think" He liked her, he had finally admitted that to himself a few weeks before he had seen her again at the Ski lodge. She had been the main reason he had agreed to chaperone when Tonpanga had called (That and the free holiday) still he had a feeling that Tonpanga had known all this before he had himself. Still he liked to think he was a good guy and the last he knew Maya was seeing Zay and he wasn't about to let himself get in the way of that.

"Is that so" Maya grinned leaning forward to the counter, to look at Josh more closely. Honestly she didn't think she left this nervous/excited since the Ski lodge when he said he liked her too.

"You know I like you" Josh rolled her eyes, leaning down so he was at her level.

"Doesn't been I don't like to hear you say it" Maya grinned widely.

"I would love to hide away from the world with you and talk and let myself find out all your little quirks"

"Who's stopping you" Maya grinned, thinking there was nothing she would like more, other than possibly not letting him use his mouth for talking too much. Honestly she wasn't sure it was fair for a guy to have lips as soft as Josh's looked or eyelashes as long as he his was.

"Stop" Josh said firmly but with that cheeky grin on his face.

"Are you sure you want me too" Maya leaned forward slightly. This was defiantly it, she was going to get her first kiss.

"Excuse me" a woman shouted from over in the corner "Can we get the check"

"Absolutely" Josh smiled, removing himself from Maya and setting off towards the customer.

The woman and her boyfriend left shortly after, which was good because honestly Maya felt like smacking her upside her head. That had been the perfect opportunity and Josh had clearly felt it too cause he hadn't come near her since. He had busied himself cleaning up the tables and the cups for closure. Not that Maya minded watching him do it so much. Not the way his t-shirt kept lifting like that. It gave her time to text her Mom and telling her she was sleeping at Riley's (though this was pretty much a given on a Friday night by this point.) It let her text Riley to tell her that she was safe with Josh and would be upstairs once she got what she wanted.

She was too busy thinking about what it would be like when she got what she wanted to she didn't even realize that Josh was there until she left his weight on the chair next to her.

"Sleepy honey" Maya said softly, the term of endearment coming out without her even attempting to stop herself.

"Exhausted" Josh signed, leaning his head back in his chair, his hand going up to rub his tired eyes.

"Aww honey" Maya soothed, her hand going to stroke his hair. The same way that she had done a million times for Riley. Only this time is was different, it felt different somehow touching Josh's hair. Like she hadn't really realized how much she had wanted to do it until she was.

"Maya" Josh sighed, it a way that Maya wasn't sure if he wanted her to carry on or if she should stop.

"What" Maya smiled as innocently as she could, though it was meant to be an innocent thing it somehow didn't feel like it.

"You know what" Josh said firmly "You're making someday really hard here"

"How hard" Maya asked cheekily, her eyes drifting to her crouch.

"Oh God" Josh half groaned, half laughing. At least he was taking the joke and it seem to remove the tension from the situation. As Josh head went into his hands.

"I was kidding" Maya smiled, Josh raised his head to look at her.

"I know" Josh smiled.

"Good"

The pair just sat and looked at each other for a while. It was like neither of them really knew what to say. But at the same time it did not feel awkward. The pair of them sat in the half light of the Tonpanga sign shining though the window. The door locked behind the last customer. The closed sign firmly in place.

"How's Zay" Josh said nervously, after a while. His hand going to ruffle the hair. He knew it was not really his business to ask, but he had to. He had to know what was happening with them. Honestly he knew he had not right to be, after all it was him that was telling her to wait. Him that had made the decision to let them grow as people before being a couple.

"Zay…" Maya asked confused "Ok I guess"

"Are you guys not dating any more?" Josh asked, the last he had heard they had been a handful of dates, surely that meant that they would be together by now.

"We weren't dating to start off with" Maya frown.

"Oh I though…" Josh drifted off

"You thought I was going out with Zay…" Maya asked "Is that why you haven't been around"

"I've been around" Josh defended himself, letting Maya know that she had hit a nerve

"Not around me you haven't" Maya said firmly.

"We said someday Maya" Josh argued, getting up from his seat moving to start cleaning behind the counter "I didn't want to get in the way of you two"

"There's nothing to get in the way off" Maya was up following him "Me and Zay are friends. We both happen to have best friends that are crazy about each other but that it"

"I wouldn't be angry if you liked him you know he's a good guy. I like him" Josh countered.

"You date him then" Maya Huffed.

"Maya" Josh went to argue.

"Will you just listen to be for 5 minutes please" Maya cut him off. Him and Riley, she really didn't get it, how two people so smart could be so stupid sometimes.

"o.k." Josh swallowed deeply, how Maya had ended up round the counter and in front of him she did not know.

"I'm not interested in Zay o.k. not like that. Yes we have been out a few times but that is as friends only. It's you I like Josh and you know this. If I had had my way we would have been together from the Ski lodge. But you were right" Maya said taking a deep breath, looking down at her shoes it was not or never "You was right because we're not ready yet. I'm not ready for forever just yet. And that's what it has to be cause I can't risk loosing you and your family"

"There your family too" Josh said softly, pulling her face up to look at him. And he wasn't lying at this point he was more worried what Cory would do to him if he broke her heart.

"There someone else" Maya said softly "Someone else I like, his name is Brice and we get on well and he asked me on a date"

"And you want to go" Josh asked, his hand still on her chin.

"And I want to go" Maya nodded "I want to see what happens with him, not because I don't think you and me will happen but because I want to be ready for us when it does"

"You don't need my permission to do anything sweetheart" Josh said softly, Maya's heart jumping at the term of endearment that seemed to flow so easily from his mouth "Your not obligated to me in anyway"

"I know that" Maya smiled, her arms having a life of their own as they went around Josh's waist. He really was all kinds of amazing "But I think it's important that we are honest with each other"

"Agreed" Josh smiled, not seeming the least bothered about being in Maya tight grip.

"Then I think it's important you know this" Maya stepped back from him "I don't know what will happen with Brice…but I do know I want you to be my first kiss"

"Maya…" Josh went to argue.

"Look I'm not stupid to think that I will be yours…I mean have you seen you" Maya said

"What…What's that got to do with anything" Josh laughed, the tension loosening in them both said.

"To Quote Smackle, you're a Dreamboat" Maya grinned her arms going back around him "I just always thought you would be my first kiss. I always wanted it to be you. And well I'm not saying that I won't kiss other boys. Weather that's Brice or someone else. But I want to you to be my first and last everything"

"Cory and Tonpanga" Josh signed, his arms going around Maya too to pull her closer. He wasn't sure they had become so cuddley but he found he didn't mind it.

"They really ruin everything don't they" Maya smiled.

"They really do" Josh grinned. He didn't seem the least bit freaked out by the things that Maya had said that night. Which honestly told her more than anything he was on the same page as she was. Weather they ended up together or not, Maya knew that she would never regret anything she did with him. Whatever happened they would always be in each other's lives. Riley was her best friend for life and nothing was going to change that. She was always going to be in her life and that meant Josh would be too.

"O.k." Josh smiled at Maya as he suddenly lifted her from her feet and set her on the counter behind her.

"What are you doing" Maya said more than a little shocked at the man handing (also a little impressed that he had lifted her so easily) she shuffled as his chemistry book dug into her, more than glad she had not wore a skirt or dress that evening.

"I didn't fancy getting neckache" Josh bent is head slightly so he could look her in the eye. That flirty smile was back and Maya stomach was fluttering. If Josh was completely honest he wasn't sure if this was the best idea really. He wasn't going to lie, he had thought about kissing Maya. Far more than he was willing to admit. Still she was a lot younger than what he was, plus she had never been kissed. He liked to think he was a good guy. He didn't want to over step the mark, to move too fast for her. He had more experience that she had and he didn't want her to feel like she had to move faster than she was ready for.

"Oh so you are going to kiss me" Maya grinned, her arms going around his neck.

"First I'm setting down some rules and then I'm kissing you" Josh clarified, removing her arms.

"Seriously Matthew's" Maya sulked "What is it with you lot and the rules"

"You want a kiss or not" Josh raised his eyebrows, chuckling as Maya bite her lip. Knowing that she would never beg for it, even if her eyes was tell him differently. This is why the rules where getting put in the place. Cause he liked this girl. He really really liked her and he didn't want to do anything stupid like go to far with a 15 year old that had never even been kissed before (how had she not been kissed yet.) He thought about her far too much for it to be healthy and if he let himself get too carried away that would be it.

"That's what I though" Josh smirked, pulling her hands to his shoulder. "Keep your hands here…not wondering o.k."

"Yes sir" Maya rolled her eyes, as Josh placed his hands on her waist. He leaned forward pressing his lips to hers. It was over just as quickly as it started.

"It that it" Maya Huffed "Farckle has kissed me longer than…"

She was cut off as Josh took her lips with his own again.

Maya didn't know what she was expecting to happen when his lips touched her, harps playing, doves taking flight. She wasn't going to lie it kind of felt weird. His soft lips again her own tense ones. She wondered if he could taste the lip balm that Riley had forced on her hours again. Wasn't this meant to set her heart thumbing in her chest. Make her feel all mush and gooy…you know Riley like. All she felt was awkward at the moment, like seriously it was weird to look at someone face that closely. The only good thing was that she realized for the first think that he had cute little freckles dusting his nose.

"Close your eyes" Josh smirked against her lip, one hand moving from her waist to her chin titling it slightly as her eyes slide closed. And then it all made sense.

Suddenly Maya understood what the fuss was about, as a feeling of rightness over took her and her heart hammered in her chest. A groan seemed to vibrate in her throat and she felt Josh's tongue slide again her lips. She was nervous, she knew that it was stupid but she was the novice here and from what she could tell Josh knew what he was doing. Still as his tongue slipped into her mouth she forgot about all that. Maya's hand gripped Josh shoulders tightly trying to pull him in closer, as she shuffled farther towards the edge of the counter. How was it possible that she wanted someone to cruel underneath her skin. She didn't like anyone getting too close and at the moment she honestly felt like he would never be close enough. She didn't really know what she was doing, so she kind of winged it. Titling her head the opposite way and followed his own movement with her own. She must have been doing something right because Josh signed against her mouth. Deeping his movements briefly before pulling away.

"You good" Josh asked, moving her hair away from her face.

"Oh yeah" Maya grinned, opening her eyes to look into Josh's own. She bit her lips, tasting him along side the lip balm that Riley had made her wear. She would defiantly be getting a stick of her own if it worked like Riley said it did.

"Stop it" Josh laughed.

"Stop what" Maya said innocently though she knew that she was being anything but, honestly she wasn't sure how she was going to get though her life until she could do that with him again.

"You know what" Josh smirked, going to step away from her. When Maya's hands that had been on his shoulders, were suddenly on his neck pulling her back toward her. This time it was her that was in control. She who was lead things, she felt wild and confident and was worried more about getting to kiss him again than weather or not she was doing in correctly. For what it was worth Josh didn't seem to mind being man handled at all, as he went quite willingly into the kiss. Doing this lip nibbling thing that put Maya completely off guard. So much so that it lingered even as he pulled himself back from her all together.

"Awww" Maya fake sulked as she found herself on the counter, Josh far away leaning against the Coffee machine.

"Yeah I think that's enough for one night" Josh smiled. It was defiantly more than enough, unless he wanted to get carried away. That kiss had been on of the best he had had. Yeah it was had taken some getting into. He had been really over causous about the whole things. But once they had settled into it had been amazing.

"But I was just getting good" Maya teased, she seemed completely unable to wipe the smile of her face.

"Yeah well you're a quick learner" Josh teased, his arms crossed across his chest. And he wasn't joking. He could have stayed kissing her all night.

"Really" Maya said slightly smug, there were worse things to be good at right than kissing and if Josh thought she was good it must be true.

"Come on Tiger lets get you home" Josh rolled his eyes at how proud she was at herself.

"You sure" Maya teased, her arms going back around his neck as Josh came back over to help her from the counter "We could just stay here and…"

"Maya" Josh said firmly

"Kidding" Maya smiled, hopping down from the counter. Using it lean against so that she could look Josh in the eye "Well you know mostly"

"And that right there is why we need rules" Josh smiled, pulling her up right with his hands that were still on her hips. "No matter how much you like to break them"

"You like that about me" Maya smiled.

"Maybe" Josh replied with a flirty grin "Now go wait by the door while I set the alarm"

Josh walked her back up the Matthews apartment, she was going to talk to Riley about getting there key to the place. It made it much easier than climbing the fire escape in the dark. He had insisted on walking her to the door. Not that she minded really especially considering he had laced his fingers though hers as they left. The temperature had dropped while they had been in the Café and she almost felt bad about keeping him late. Knowing that he was going to have to make his way back to the dorm in the cold.

"You should crash here Matthew's won't mind" Maya said, plus if he came inside with her then she would get to hold his hand a little longer.

"I'm good" Josh smiled, he knew it was not a good idea to go though that door with Maya, not with all the self control he had had to imposes that night already.

"But its freezing and your sleepy and then is a huge comfortable couch at the other side of this door" Maya teased.

"Don't temp me" Josh groaned, pulling up there linked hand to press his lips to the back of her. Maya heart fluttering at the gesture.

"Don't disappear on me again o.k." Maya said almost desperately, she had abandonment issues o.k.

"I promise" Josh smiled "Now get inside the door"

"What's going to happen to me in this hallway" Maya rolled her eyes, turning the door knob behind her.

"Something tells me that you can always find trouble" Josh whispered, trying to be quite now he could see a sliver of his brothers living room. Maya was about to argue when Josh leaned down and pressed his lips to her own again. As quickly as it started it was over.

"Just one more for the road" He smiled before moving on into the night. Leaving Maya to watch after him, a dopey smile on her face. Shaking her head Maya stepped into the Matthew's living room. Closing the door softly behind her.

"Peaches" a voice croaked out though the darkness. Causing Maya to jump slightly.

"Aww Honey you stayed up for me" Maya smiled, finding her best friend curled up the couch for her half asleep "What do you say we get some sleep Ri"

"Yeah…good idea" Riley said half a sleep, letting her friend lead her to be bedroom "Did you…" Riley asked suddenly as Maya settled her on the bed, seeming to remember why she had been waiting for her best friends.

"Sleep now" Maya grinned in the darkness as she pulled her jeans off and put on the spare PJ's she always left at Riley house "We will talk in the morning"

"That means yes" Riley smiled brightly at her best friend before settling down to sleep.

Maya had just settle down to sleep beside her best friend when her phone light up next to her. Picking it up wondering who could possibly need her at 1am. She couldn't help but smile again as she saw "Boings" name on her screen.

"Good night x"

Maya smiled a she pressed the sleeping emoji and send, there was no way she was going to sleep that night she was sure but within 30 second everything drifted away as she moved into the land of nod.

Maya Hunter would kiss a lot of boys in her life. Including Brice from her art class. She would have bad kisses and good one. Ones that we drunkenly happen as she got old of and she would forget about by the next day but Josh's kisses would always stay with her. Every single one from the first one until the last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bedroom**

All the times Maya imagined herself being in Josh's bedroom for the first time this has never come up. Not that she as willing to look a gift horse in the mouth. All the same it was different. Especially considering he was no-where to be seen, all the times she had imagined being in his room he had most defiantly been there too.

Maya let herself fall back on this bed taking in the scent of his after shave on his pillow. Hands down she knew there was no-one else in this world that would ever smell as good as Josh Matthews.

"Maya" Riley laughed as she came out of the adjoining bathroom, seeing her best friend practically eating her uncles pillow.

"No judgment from you Matthew's" Maya said taking one more good lungful of the scent. It was ok for Riley, Lucas was always there, in sniffing distance. More than willing to hold her hand and kiss her. Maya could go weeks without seeing Josh and though he had kept his promise and not disappeared on her again that didn't mean that they were together either. And that didn't always bother her because she knew it would happen. She knew that they would have there someday it was just hard sometime, especially when all her friends were currently with there someday. It was hard to always be the third wheel.

"Of course not" Riley said in a teasing voice, she couldn't help it. It was so strange to see her best friend boy crazy. It was even stranger to know that the boy she was crazy over was her Uncle Josh.

"Hey did you hear me pass comment on the kissy noise you sent Lucas down the phone" Maya huffed, watching Riley unpack some of her things in to the dresser draw.

"Yes" Riley laughed turning from her task to face her best friend, who was busy looking over her shoulder to see if she could spot anything else in that draw that might belong to the man who's bedroom she was currently in. "I think you said something about not being able to last a week without him"

"What do you know" Maya huffed.

"Maya" Riley laughed again. She knew her best friend was happy for her really, she could tell. Not to mention Maya herself had said so much to her a million times, still she knew that she felt out of it sometimes. She and Lucas were still going strong, as were Smackle and Farkle. Maya had broken up with Brice a few months ago and though they were still friends she knew that it wasn't the same. She also knew Maya would never admit to feeling left out, to being insecure about be the last of her friends to experience love and dating. Maya was her best friend and always would be. But the past year and all the drama concerning Lucas had shown them that they couldn't protect each other from every hurt in the world. They just had to be there for each other when the world hurt them.

"I really don't think your getting the enormity of the situation her Riles" Maya said pacing the room "Were in the inner sanctum here, the things we can see, the things can learn" Maya was looking around the room the same was Auggie did that year they went to Disney land.

"You know I stay in here most summers right" Riley smiled, flopping down on her uncles bed herself.

"Not with me you don't" Maya grinned widely, her face full of mischief. This was true although Riley and her family came to visit her grandparents in Philly for a week every summer. This was the first time Maya had been to stay since she was 6, it had worked out well really. Shawn and Kitty had wanted to time to themselves and had decided to use Shawn's cabin upstate for the week. And well her Grandma Amy had always been the more the merrier type so Maya had been more than happy to tag along. Though Riley did wonder if Maya wouldn't have been more pissed out her parents wanting to get rid of her if it wasn't for the fact that Josh was home for the summer too.

"Does Josh even know your coming" Riley asked.

"And where would the fun be in that" Maya smiled, pulling the books out from the shelves reading the titles before pushing them back in. She was full of nervous engry and as much as it was always good to see Josh she wanted him to stay away too. She wanted to learn more about him, what he liked, stories and little quirks she could only find out from his family.

"He's going to flip" Riley laughed. She knew her Uncle was always happy to see Maya, who wouldn't be she was Maya. Still she knew that her best friend did not always make it easy on him and his self imposed someday and something told her Maya wasn't in anyway going to make it easy.

"He'll love it" Maya smiled, coming to sit down by her friend on the bed. "How's Huckleberry?"

"Good" Riley sighed, Maya had been right about one thing she was going to struggling not seeing her boyfriend for a week. Still it had worked out too, while she was in philly with her grandparents Lucas and Zay were heading to Austin for the week with there families too "He's landed and on his way to Pappy Joe's"

"Oh Pappy Jo" Maya chuckled.

"Be nice" Riley smiled, nudging her best shoulder.

"I am" Maya smiled "I love Pappy Joe"

"He's going to call me tonight" Riley said wistfully

"You'll get though this Riles" Maya smiled, her arm going around her best friend "Just think how much fun it will be when you see each other again"

"Maya" Riley said with fake shock as her friend wiggled her eyebrows.

"Who are you trying to kid" Maya laughed as her best friends cheeks flushed pink.

Maya was happy for Riley and Lucas, she really was and honestly she was completely and utterly over that fake feelings thing. Still she couldn't help but feel the odd one out. Everyone seemed to be paired up other than her, don't get it wrong, she knew it was better to be on her own than be with the wrong person. She had leant that from her short relationship with Brice, still it was hard to be on her own sometimes. That was way she had jumped at the chase to spend the week with Riley, to get back to being them without everyone else in the way. Yeah ok so Josh had been a factor too but mainly this had been about reconnecting.

They were growing up but Maya never wanted them to grow apart. She knew things were changing for them all, they were all experience different things and yes it did bother her that she seemed to be last of her friends to get there.

When Riley had turned up at her door 3 weeks ago with a huge lovebite on her neck Maya had laughed and helped her cover it before Shawn or her father had seen it. When Smackle had turned up with one last week she had been shocked. When Farkle had turned up to see them off with one she had been jealous.

Why couldn't see find someone like that, someone who wanted her like that. Why couldn't the one she wanted, want her. She and Brice had done things, they kissed and held hands and in had been nice. But that was it, nice. Not passionate or burning or anything she had really felt in that first kiss with Josh all those months ago. It had been good and they were friends and that was the best thing really cause they both agreed they weren't right for each other.

The same went for her and Zay, they had had dates, that weren't really dates. They always had fun together and he was always there to help her tease Riley and Lucas. It would make sense for them to be together, for feeling to develop but that just didn't seem to happen. And then there was Farkle, wonderful crazy Farkle who had and always would be her best guy friend in the world. He had seem to have found his other half way before the rest of them. She could imagine him and Smackle growing old together. At this point she was honestly starting to this that there were something wrong with her.

"Ok" Maya said jumping up from the bed, she didn't want to think about that. She didn't want to worry about how Josh would react when he saw her. They had been in contact, they had text and emailed and she had seen him on the odd occations when her had randomly turned up to the Matthew's but that had been it. They had not held hands since that night. They had not shared another kiss, they hadn't even talked about the kisses that they had shared that night. And though she knew he wasn't mad at her and that he wasn't seeing anyone at the moment she wasn't 100% sure how happy he would be to see her in his room. "If I was the really good stuff where would I be"

"Bottom dresser draw" Riley smiled, jumping up to join her friend. Clearly Maya was fixed on finding out what she could about her Uncle and as much as she loved Josh, Riley was not about to pass up an opportunity to get one up on her slightly older uncle.

"Good thinking Batman" Maya said as both girls made a grab for the drawer.

The dresser hadn't really given them at anything. Although Maya had the thrill of coming across Josh's underwear draw (Riley had had to catch her briefly when the view of Josh's underpants caused her to think of him wearing nothing but them)

"Steady girl" Riley smiled.

"How can you be so calm" Maya huffed, frustrated that so far they had found zip. Not that she was 100% sure that she was actually looking for. Some sign maybe that she had made a difference in his life. That she mattered somehow. That he thought about her between the text massages and the emails. She mocked Riley for not being able to make it though a week without seeing Lucas but that was because she knew that she would find New York strange without Josh in it for 2 months. She honestly didn't know how she had become so pathetic. He was just a guy right. A handsome, smart, funny, amazing guy…that got her in a complete tangle.

"Again" Riley signed "I stay here a lot"

"Oh yeah and what if this was Lucas' room" Maya pointed out, because as much as Riley and Lucas relationship was heating up Maya knew that she had not been in Lucas' room. Something that was defiantly a big deal for her best friend. She was a romantic and Maya had no doubt that when her friend was ready Lucas was going to be her first. Maya was a little more realistic about these things. She understood hormones weren't always the same as love. She had enjoyed kisses with other guys besides Josh. From what she gathered Josh had enjoyed a lot more with other girls. Still she knew her mind enough to know that she wasn't ready for that yet.

"Then I would be looking under the bed" Riley said dropping to her knees on the floor.

Under the bed proved to be more enlightening that they had first thought.

"Ok…this is embarrassing" Riley said her cheeks flushing as she pulled out playboy magazine from underneath her uncles bed.

"Guys really like this type of thing" Maya said opening the magazine, turning the page around wondering if it was even possible to get in that position.

"I guess" Riley said, tilting her head too.

Maya didn't look anything like the women in Josh's magazine. These woman were all boobs and shapely legs and older.

There was no wonder Josh was all about this Someday crap. She wasn't mature enough for him now. He was a 19 year old college student, how had she been stupid enough to think he would be happy holding hands and hanging out. He wanted someone how knew how to kiss and touch him. Someone who would have sex with him. Someone who wasn't her.

"Maya" Riley asked in a small voice.

"What's wrong honey" Maya said distracted from her own insecurities by Riley's upset.

"You think this is what Lucas wants" Riley said looking at the woman on her pages, weighing up exactly what she had that Riley didn't.

"Lucas is crazy about you" Maya insisted, pulling the magazine away from her friend.

"I know but…" Riley stated

"No buts" Maya huffed stuffing the magazine under the bed again "You are amazing Riley Matthew's. You have the biggest heart in the world, your body is banging and your eyes are incredible"

"We'll I do have nice eyes" Riley smiled, feeling her cheeks blush at her friends kind words.

"See" Maya said pulling her friend into a hug "Ranger Rick is Dumb but he's not stupid"

"You never going to give him an easy time are you" Riley sighed, though she had to admit that Maya was always going to the there to make sure Lucas knew just how lucky he was to have her.

"Never" Maya smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of her best friends head.

"What are you guys doing" Auggie said entering the room.

"Nothing" Both Girl's answered at the same time, frantically pushing the magazine back under the bed. No way did Auggie need to see that.

"Girls" Auggie huffed "Do they get any less confusing" he asked his uncle who was entering the room behind him.

Josh Matthew's took in the position of her Niece and her best friend. The saw there flushed cheeks and it didn't take much putting together.

"MA!" He yelled.

Ok so Maya would feel bad in the years to come that she had invaded Josh privery, and not only because he wouldn't talk to her for the first 2 days of the trip but because she had let herself believe that Josh was someone different than that he was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Talk**

Maya couldn't sleep, she wasn't sure what it was. If it was the fact she was in a different bed, if it was Riley snoring next to her or even Auggie's little feet hitting out at the shins every so often. The fact that it was so quiet threw her too, after all she had always lived in the city. Whatever it was she found herself more restless that she was the night before her Mom and Shawn got married.

It didn't help that Josh was still mad at her, ok she knew she had been wrong for snooping, but she had suffered too for that. She had expected the silent treatment, she had even expected the sour looks and yelling. The yelling would have helped so much more than the avoidance she was getting now. Since Josh had screeched for his Mom and stormed out she hadn't really seen him.

From what Maya gathered he was working a lot in his dad's store and catching up with his friends from high school. Still Maya couldn't help but think she had some how pushed him out of his own house.

Auggie's foot made a particularly hard jab to her knee (yep that one was going to bruise) and Riley made a rather loud snot and Maya gave up on trying to sleep. She wished that she could sit on the bay window and clear her head. She wished that she had thought to pack the sketch book, that way she could let her frustrations out. The stars were so much clearer here than they were in the city, she thought as she found herself looking out of Josh's window. Everything seemed clearer here in a way, including what she needed to do to be able to sleep.

She had been worried about waking him at first but was she made her way down to the sitting room she could see the TV screen reflecting against the white walls. It would seem that she wasn't the only one having trouble falling asleep.

"Hey" Maya croaked making her way over the couch. She felt nervous, Josh had never made her feel like that before. Excited, a little crazy yes but ever nervous. She hadn't even be scared when she had turned up at that dorm party. Even though she was 95% sure he was completely pissed at her. Josh always had this calm exterior and she loved that about him. Maybe it was because her best friend tended to be on the dramatic side or her Mom had spent so much of her life pretending to be something or someone else but she liked that Josh was just Josh. So completely sure who he was and what he was about that he kinda made her brave. All she knew what that she didn't feel the least bit calm at the moment. She felt unsure about everything and like he was going to find out that she was anything but brave, that no matter what she still felt broken.

"Hey" Josh signed from his position on the couch. He didn't look the least bit comfortable, stretched out awkwardly in front of the TV, the lights out causing the illuminated screen to bounce of his features as strange angles. How was it even possible that he made that look good?

"Couldn't sleep" Maya stated, like she actually needed to, clearly she couldn't sleep otherwise she would be in bed right now.

"Like wise" Josh huffed, sitting up. Pulling at his t-shirt irritable as it twisted around his body. He was annoyed, he was tired and grumpy and no matter what he seemed to be the one having to give everything up for everyone else. His room, his privacy, he's plans. No-one had bothered to tell him that Maya was coming for a summer visit. Not even Tonpanga, who had been a surprise supporter of the whole Long Game thing. Not that he didn't like Maya, he did. That was the issue he liked her in a way that probably wasn't a good idea considering she was under age. This summer had meant to be able catching up with Friends from High School and hanging out with his Niece and Nephew and helping out it the store so that his dad could take a break and enjoy time with his son and grandkids. Now he was back in this weird dance that he and Maya seemed to have whenever they saw one another. Yeah he got that he had been the one to come up with the Long Game and he stuck by that decision. It was the best one for them, still it didn't mean that it wasn't a lot of work. His brain and his hormones seem to be constant conflict around her. And it got kind of exhausting.

"Look I'm sorry o.k." Maya rushed, throwing herself on to the other end of the couch

"Maya" Josh sighed, pulling his hand over his tired eyes "Can we not do this right now"

"I shouldn't have snooped" Maya insisted, knowing she was not going to be able to settle until she had this out with him. Knowing that it wasn't like he could be more annoyed at her than he already was so why not make it worse now so it could get better sooner.

"Yeah you shouldn't have" Josh grumbled.

"It was rude and I defiantly shouldn't have made Riley help me" Maya added, getting up from the couch and starting to pace the floor "She didn't want to by the way so if your going to be mad at someone it should be me"

"It's 3 in the morning" Josh complained feeling his temper start to raise "I need to be up in 4 hours to open the store and you need to be in bed" he was up on his feet looking down at the younger girl. If he hadn't been so completely annoyed by her being there he would have thought about how cute she looked in her PJs with her hair piled up on top of her head like that. As it happens the fact that she was irked him even more. Maya Hunter was a lot of things, Brave, caring, funny, sarcastic, smart but what she was to Josh was utterly confusing. She had been in and our for his life for as long as he could remember, always there in the background, even if it was in conversations had with his niece over Thanksgivings Dinner or Summer visits. She was Riley's best friend and they did everything together and that was it, until it wasn't. Until she was something else. She had slowly become the person that he couldn't help thinking about. The person who's smile seemed to make his heart jump and made him want to do everything in his power to make her smile again.

He had plans, he liked plans they kept things on track and give him something to work towards. Maya had never been part of the plan. Someday had never even crossed his mind before meeting her again that Thanksgiving. New York and NYU had never been about her. College had always been about working hard and playing hard, they had never been a plan for anyone serious let alone his Niece best friend. So why was she here taking up all the space in his head, why was she here looking at him like he was the biggest, brightest thing in the world?

"I can't sleep" Maya said firmly "Not when were are like this, not when I know your Pissed at me"

"Cause I'm pissed at you" Josh hissed, pushing the swing door into the kitchen a little hard that he intended to. Clearly he wasn't going to get out of the conversation. He knew from experience that there was no turning Maya around when she got her mind set on it. It looked like they were going to be up a while, the best he could do was making them some Hot Chocolate in hopes that it would give them something better to do than glare at each other.

"Good" Maya said following him into the room, blinking slightly as the soft light of the counter hit her eyes.

"Good" Josh said looking around the fridge door, raising his eyebrows.

"Well not good" Maya signed, sitting down at the kitchen table "But your right to be, am I sorry. Honestly I don't know why I do half the things I do"

"I'm not falling for that" Josh said firmly, as he slammed the fridge door. He moved over to the hob pouring milk into a pan and starting to heat it "There is a reason for everything you do, weather you admit it or not"

"If it makes you feel any better I think I'm more scarred about what I found than you are" Maya said with a weak smile, clearly trying to lighten the situation.

"Doubt that" Josh huffed moving over the cupboard to get mugs.

"Is that what you like" Maya asked in a small voice.

"What" Josh asked mid stretch.

"You know…"Maya shrugged, her eyes on her table in front of her. "Those girls…all tall and boobs and legs for miles"

"Are you serious?" Josh huffed, tried and grumpy

"Look I know what I did was wrong" Maya sighed, looking up at the older boy, watching him work "I just…" she fumbled taking a deep breath "I just want to know you Josh. Really know you. Like how Riley knows that Lucas prefers ketchup to Mustard and Smackle knows how to re-boot Farkle and Cory and Tonpanga know…"

"What massive thing to you think I'm hiding from you" Josh asked softly, siting down in front of Maya at the table. Don't get it wrong he was still pissed at her, embarrassed more than anything if he was completely honest. But he could see that he had hit on something her with her. That she was opening herself up to him and he wasn't about to take that away from her.

"I just don't get what you see in me" Maya signed, she could feel a lump starting to form in her throat.

"What" Josh asked, surly he couldn't be hearing her right, cause honestly how could she not see what the rest of the world cause.

"I'm broken" Maya said, feeling tears start to well in her eyes "I'm not smart, I don't get good grades. I do stupid things without thinking. I'm ugly, not pretty, I don't look like those women…"

"Your Beautiful" Josh said firmly, pulling her face up to look at him "Your amazing Maya. You are smart and funny and have the biggest heart I have ever seen. Everyone that you care about is lucky to have you in there lives"

"But I don't look like those woman in your magazine" Maya insisted, not knowing what else to say to all the amazing things that Josh had just said about her.

"No-one looks like that" Josh said rolling his eyes, getting up from the table as he heard the milk start to boil "I don't even remember how long its been under the bed"

"But you kept it" Maya said, confused.

"After everything I've just said to you, that's the bit your choosing to focus on" Josh chuckled, setting the hot chocolate down in front of Maya before joining her at the table "I'm not been in that room for 6 months, doesn't look like I'm going to be in there anytime soon either" he huffed, stretching out his aching back, he really was too tall for that couch. Watching Maya smirk as she took a drink for the steaming cup.

"It was a bet with Lewis" Josh rolled his eye, remembering what he had been like at Maya's age "Who could get away with buying one. Who wouldn't chicken out of asking the cashier". Honestly they had been idoits at that age. "Threw it under the bed thinking my Ma wouldn't see it. Like she wouldn't know" he smirked "She's already raised Eric and Corey"

"So it's not some big fantasy that you've got…" Maya asked, starting to feel a little better about the who thing "Cause if you think I'm going to lie out on your car like that…"

"Your good" Josh reassured her.

"You really think I'm Beautiful" Maya bushed

"I think your stunning" Josh said honestly, secretly loving the way that her cheeks flush. He loved that tough, feisty Maya Hunter cause be so bashful at compliments. She was gorgeous, he wanted to run his fingers though her blond locks that always looks so amazingly soft. Her eyes seemed to really see him in a way that he wasn't sure anyone other than her ever would. It hadn't stopped think about her plump, soft lips since had laid his own on hers months ago. Not so mention the soft curves of her body. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about having her in his arm or the way that she had seemed to fit against him perfectly. Here she was stressing over a woman in a magazine when he was pretty sure he had had more dreams about her than he had over them.

"Guys look at these things Maya" Josh said softly "It doesn't mean that I like you any less or that I'm not attracted to you…It's just one of those things" He shrugged not how else to explain it. He didn't really get it himself. They were like two completely different things. Yeah he looked at those type of magazines. More then than now, still it had never really accorded to him how girlfriends, Maya (whatever she officially was) would see it. They were real, the woman in the magazines weren't

"Just talk to me ok" Josh signed, feeling a little like they were going around in circles somehow "That stuff you want to know about me, I want to know them about you too. It takes time that's all. And isn't want this is all about, us taking our time"

"It is" Maya smiled, her hand going across the table to play with Josh's fingers that were around his cup. She thought she understood what he was saying. It was like her Celb crush. She found him attractive, but that didn't make her less attracted to Josh because of that.

"You were the one that said we needed to be honest with each other" Josh said firmly turning is hand over so that Maya could lace her fingers though his, knowing that that was what they both wanted. He has never really thought of himself as a hand holder. Don't get it wrong, he was all for PDA, still he had never felt the need to constantly be in contact with other girls he had dated. However he found himself craving it with her. "So if you want to know something just ask"

"I know" Maya smiled softly, squeezing his hand. "I'm sorry, this is all new to me"

"It's new to me too" Josh smiled, feeling better about things.

"How new exactly" Maya asked with a smirk, making Josh feel very much like he had walked himself into that one.

"What exactly are you asking me Maya Hunter" Josh asked his eyebrow raised.

"Well" Maya said, she knew she was being silly really. That she shouldn't be comparing herself to other, but it was hard not to. It was hard to wonder or think about the other girls Josh had been with. It was hard not to think how experienced he was compared to her. "I happen to know that I have only kissed 2 guys at this point"

"Meaning" Josh asked taking a sip of his hot chocolate, feeling a little more annoyed about the other guy she had kissed than he probably should. He knew about Brice of course. She had been up front with him about it all, he also knew that they were just friends now. This is what Someday was meant to be all about, not getting tangled up in each other and feeling trapped in the end. It was all about growing as people to become something amazing together.

Josh knew what Maya was really asking and well, he guess that it was a conversation that they would have to have at some point.

"You know what I'm asking" Maya chuckled, tugging at their interlocked hands. She knew that he was just teasing and that he was almost going to make her beg before he told her what he wanted to know.

"I honestly can't tell you Maya" Josh smiled, leaning forward in his seat so that they were closer together over the table. "I've not been keeping score"

"More than me though" Maya smiled at him.

"Yes" Josh nodded. He didn't think himself especially experienced. Yeah he had kissed more people her but he hadn't really had that much more experience than she had at her age. He knew what Maya really wanted to ask him though and he was more than happy to be honest with her, that being said if Maya really wanted to know then she was going to have to actually ask him.

"You're not making this easy are you" Maya huffed, knowing that he knew exactly where this was heading and was determined that she was going to have to voice what she wanted to know.

"Or you're not asking the right questions" Josh teased, pulling their still joined hands up to his lips, pressing a kiss on the back on her hand. Maya loved it when he did that and it gave her the confidence to ask what she needed to know.

"How many girlfriends have you had"

"Three" Josh smiled "Plus you know…you"

Maya smiled at this, thinking of him as something else too. They were more than friends, less than boyfriend and girlfriend but something more than just dating too (even though they hadn't actually been on a date)

"You've had more dates than girlfriend though right?" Maya asked, playing with his fingers again. She really did love his hands, the way that held hers making her feel safe and brave all at once.

"Yes" Josh nodded "But again I've not been keeping count"

Maya could understand that, not all dates turned into relationships and honestly 3 girlfriends wasn't the end of the world. She was pretty sure most guys his age had had more than 3 girlfriends. Still it wasn't like she loved the idea of him being with other girls.

"And your not dating anyone at the moment" Maya had to ask, because if he was with someone else now she didn't have any right to be holding his hand.

"I'm not" Josh smiled, watching as she played with his hand.

"That's good" Maya smiled, visibly relaxing. She knew that she didn't really have the right to ask, after all they weren't anything to each other. Not yet. Not really, Josh had been right in what he said to her months ago about not owing each other anything. Yet it was still good to know that she had not read the type of man he was wrong. She knew in her heart that he would not have been sat her with her. Holding her hand, making her feel like there was something between them if there was someone else in his life. Still it was good to have that all confirmed for her.

"So it that it" Josh teased, knowing that it wasn't "Can we sleep now"

"In a bit" Maya smiled, she knew that she was probably pushing her luck but she thought she might as well carry on going while she was getting away with it "You're not a virgin are you" She asked

Josh had to admit he shouldn't have been surprised by her question. After all Maya Hunter knew her own heart and she was not one to be scared off easily. He had sort of worked out where this little quiz session was heading when she asked about girlfriends. Still it would not be the first on the last time he was amazed by her bravery and feistiness.

"No I'm not a virgin" Josh said honestly "Does that bother you" there wasn't much he could do about it now and in all honest he did not regret it in the slightest. Still he wanted her to be confortable with everything and if she wasn't it was probably best they find out now.

"Only if it bothers you that I am one" Maya shrugged.

"It doesn't" Josh said softly, his ocean eyes meeting her crystal blue. He had sorted of guessed that for himself. Up to a few months ago she hadn't even had her first kiss and though she had been with Brice up to a few weeks ago he hadn't thought that they would have been that serious.

"Good" Maya smiled, giving there still joined hands a squeeze, feeling lighter for having everything out in the open between the pair of them. Realizing that it had been bothering her more than she had thought not knowing about this side of Josh's life.

"So how many…"Maya asked with a cheeky grin, not able to stop herself teasing him now.

"One" Josh said rolling his eyes.

"One" Maya teased "Hot college guy like you…" she was only half joking there, after all he was gorgeous and popular and seriously did he not see how girls looked at him, did he not wonder why she had felt so threatened by those college girls.

"Causal hook-ups aren't my thing" Josh shrugged. It wasn't like he hadn't had the opportunity and he had fooled around with girls before. He didn't know why but that felt different somehow. Something to share with someone that mattered not just anyone. He knew it was old fashioned in a way. Andrew had told him so enough times over the last year. Still they were something's he didn't just want to share with anyone.

"Good to know" Maya smiled brightly.

There would be a lot more of these types of conversations in there relationship. Some that were hard and heartbreaking. Others that were light hearten and fun. But one thing Maya knew for a fact was that conversation really was the most important thing in any relationship


	4. Chapter 4

**Court Out**

For the second time that week Maya found herself unable to sleep. This time it was nothing to do with the tension between herself and Josh. The air was defiantly clear between them now. She felt for the first time in a long time that they were back on track to something. Yeah she understood she had been the one to derail them a little, with her brief relationship with Brice. Still that was over now and Josh had made it clear last night that there wasn't anyone else in his life at the moment. The talk they had had last night had just reaffirmed how much she liked him. That and remind her how long it had actually been since she had kissed him last.

She hadn't been lying when she had said to him last night that she had only kissed two guys at this point, one of which being Josh himself. And yeah it could be due to lack of experience but she knew that it had felt completely different kissing Josh than it was to kissing Brice. Not that they had even kissed that much, mostly it had just been friendly kisses on the cheek. Even Josh's pecks to the back on the hand got her heart beating like a drum. She couldn't help but think about how his lips on her neck would feel. She could feel Goosebumps prickling on her arms just thinking about his hot breath on her. Nibbling her flesh until it bloomed underneath his lips, soothing the tenderness he had created. Maya couldn't suppress the moan that came out of her even if she wasn't to. The guy was just downstairs, her best friend and her little brother were snoring softly next to her. It wasn't like she would be missed Maya thought to herself, no-one had notice last night when she had slipped out of bed and downstairs, she was going to take her chances.

Maya tipped toed down the stairs almost feeling bad that this time Josh actually seemed to be sleeping. The TV was off tonight and the only light that was in the room was coming though the large living room window. Maya did sort of feel sorry for him, he had after all been woke most of the night before and where as she court up with her sleep by staying in bed late, he had had to go in to work at 7am. When she had seen him briefly at dinner he had looked tired, thankfully everyone had accepted the excuse of the uncomfortableness of the couch for the shadows under his eyes. He did look peaceful there, the moon highlighting his cheek bone and lips. Man did they look soft, Maya thought biting her own lip. Her health book would have said it was the rush of hormones, all Maya knew was that she really wanted to feel those lips against her own again. Taste the amazing flavor that was Josh and feel their breaths coming together. Still she made herself look away. He was exhausted; she could see that on his face too. He had worked hard all the school year and now he was working in through his summer too, she knew things wouldn't slow down for him once they had returned to New York. That he was trying to make money for the school year and allow his Dad sometime with Corey and his grandkid. Still she felt bad, she had been the one keeping him awake last night with her insecurities, she really shouldn't wake him now just because her teenage hormones had kicked in full force. She was about to turn back around and head upstairs when,

"Maya" Josh signed "I know your there"

"Thought you might be missing me" Maya said cheekily, moving around the couch as Josh sat up to make room for her. Josh Huffed as he pulled himself into a half sitting position, folding one of legs underneath himself, the other foot going to that floor. At least it wasn't 3am this time and honestly Josh had only just got himself settled to sleep. He had spent most of the night hanging out with Lewis, trying not to think about the girl in front of him and their talk the night before and how much he wanted to experience all those things with her. The fact that his best friend from high school thought it would completely nuts to even be thinking about with a 'Someday' when he was in college. Josh knew it was something out of a fairy tale, still he liked Maya and he couldn't see that changing anytime soon. In fact the more time he spent with her the more he seemed to feel for her. Josh had deliberately stayed out late, in hopes for thoroughly exhausting himself so that he could sleep, even on the too short, uncomfortable couch.

"You know if your not going to sleep in my bed, I should be able to" Josh complained at Maya

"Poor Baby" Maya teased as she sat down, suddenly wondering something "Where do you usually sleep when your Brothers here"

"Either in my bed with Auggie or Riley and Auggie have the bed and get the cot" Josh explained with a yawn.

Maya couldn't help but lean over, her hand going to smooth Josh's messy hair. With was more messy that normal due to trying to sleep. Josh moaned and seemed to leaning into her hand as she continued to talk.

"You could still use the cot" Maya shrugged, her fingers tunneling though Josh's hair "Auggie isn't using it, he's mostly just kicking the hell out of my legs"

"And Riley's Snoring" Josh smirked, turning his eyes on Maya, looking slightly more awake. He feeling of his eyes in her, tired and sleepy did strange things to her tummy. "I think I might be better down here" He added huskily moving his own hand up to his hair to interrupting Maya's. Catching it in his own, pulling it away. It wasn't that he wasn't enjoy it, cause he defiantly was, but the look she was giving him made his aware that it probably wasn't a good idea for her to be stroking his hair right now. In fact it probably wasn't a good idea for them to be alone at all in that moment.

"Good point" Maya teased, lacing her finger though his, Josh knowing better than to let it go or it would return to his hair "I might be better down here myself"

Josh could feel it and he knew Maya could too, and honestly he wasn't sure if he could trust himself. That was why he had removed her hand from his hair, cause it would have been more too easy to lean over and seize her lips with his own. Things felt different between them tonight, more charged than it even had the night before when we they had been fighting. He wasn't sure it is was because things were good between them again or all the talk about past experiences or lack there of but the chemistry seemed to be sizzling between them tonight. Josh knew that he had to be careful or things could soon get out of control. He wanted her, he knew that, he also knew that Maya liked him and likely wanted him too, even if he was pretty sure she wasn't exactly sure what it was she wanted from him. He was done pretending that he was attracted to the feisty Blonde, that he wasn't interested in her cause she was younger than him, he had tried that and it hadn't worked. It was more than attraction though, he cared about her and would hate for her to do anything with him that she would regret. All the talk about sex the night before had clearly put the thought in her head, it has put it in his own (It had been a while o.k.) But he wasn't about to let either of their hormones get in the way of something he knew could be amazing, when they were both ready.

"Yeah I'm going to go out on a limp and say not a good idea" Josh smiled, leaning to lay back down, Maya moved with him to hoover above him.

"Please" Maya smiled rolling her eyes, as she settled herself half on top of Josh, as his leg uncurled from underneath him, trapping her lower half in between him and the back of the couch "This is can not be the first time you've made out with a girl on this couch"

"So that's why you're awake" Josh smirked, moving a piece of hair away from her face. This had come loose from the high ponytails she had in the hair. He couldn't help but find her cute in her pjs and her messy hair "You want to make out with me" he had to admit he did feel a little smug about her act of seduction, Josh's hands moving to her waist to hold her against him. It was probably not the best idea to have her wriggling against him.

"Mostly I want you to mark me" Maya said softly, her hand in his hair again. The solidness of him beneath her and the heat coming from his body was causing her heart to flutter and her hormones to go crazy.

"Mark you?" Josh asked thickly, his heart rate picking up at the idea of it.

"I want you to give me a love bite" Maya said confidently. Josh had pretty much got that already, after all it wasn't like she was speaking another language. Still the clarification of what she wanted caused his heart to skip a beat.

Yeah he was not going to be able to do that, not like this. Not with Maya looking so willing, laid out so perfectly on top of him like that. Josh knew that he was not going to be able to do that and not loose control of the situation.

"Have you had one before" Josh found himself asking, his voice a lot huskier than he intended it to me, feeling slightly jealous at the thought of this Brice guy ever seeing this side of her.

"No" Maya said clearly, her blue eyes looking into his own.

"And you want me to be the person to give you your first one" Josh asked softly, remembering the conversation that they had in Topanga's all those months ago.

"Yeah" Maya said some what shyly, her hands now playing with the collar of the t-shirt that Josh was wearing. She was suddenly feeling nervous about her request. She hadn't thought it would be a big deal for him after all she was sure he must have give loads of girls them. After all it was only sucking on someone's neck right, it couldn't be that hard could it or she wouldn't be the last of her friends to have one.

"So you just want me to randomly give you one" Josh chuckled "That doesn't seem like it would be much fun"

"Why" Maya asked looking Josh in the eye again "Is it boring" She did feel a bit stupid about having to ask, maybe it was just one of those things people did to just do it, like maybe it was ok for the one receive it but boring for the other party.

"Not at all" Josh grinned, pressing a kiss to Maya's forehead where is creased at her confusion. He was defiantly not making fun of her lack of experience, if anything he was feeling very flattered that the amazing, stunning woman in his arms was choosing him to have these first experiences with. That was why he wanted to make it good for her, why he wanted to make sure she was comfortable and safe not just mauled. Which he had to admit was likely to happen the way they were both feeling that night. "It's just something that you build up to" Josh continued "I'm not sure how good it will feel if I just attack your neck"

"Oh" Maya said feeling like an idiot, she had clearly got the wrong impression from their conversation last night, she had thought that they were back on track. They wanted the same things and that he could feel the chemistry between them as much as she could.

"That ok…I mean…" Maya tried to back track, fidgeting trying to get out of Josh grip and as far away from things as possible, only to find herself being pulled even tighter against Josh.

"I thought maybe this time we could just kiss" Josh said softly as Maya found herself nose to nose with the elder boy

"Kiss" Maya said softly, her heart thudding against her rib cage again.

"Strictly kissing" Josh smiled "No wondering hands"

"Where's the fun in that" Maya grinned widely, suddenly feel more confident in herself. She hadn't read the situation wrong, not really. He wanted to be with her as much as she did.

"Have to ever done this before" Josh asked, ignoring Maya's previous comment. Moving his head up to hers, Josh nose nudging Maya's in an Eskimo kiss. "Laid like this kissing and holding someone"

"N..No" Maya stumbled over her words, Josh's actions causing a wonderful shudder to run though her. She found herself looking down at him as he pulled away slightly. His ocean blue eyes were on her face, making sure that she was ok with this. His own pupils were blown wide and she could feel a heart thudding against her chest and had to wonder if it was her own she could feel or his

"Good" Josh said firmly before claiming her lips with his own.

Maya had forgotten how much she had enjoyed kissing Josh, well she hadn't it was more that it was even better than she had remembered. She had more experience now, yes it had only been with Brice, but she had thought that maybe it wouldn't take her breath away as much as it had the first time. It seemed to be having the opposite effect. Maya wondered if it was because she wasn't as nervous this time, that she wasn't worrying about if was doing it right or if she was any good as kissing but it seemed different this time, better though she had thought it impossible. One of Josh's hands that had been on her back moved to cradle the back of her neck, as he deepened the kiss. Maya groaned as his skin seemed to burn into her own. She felt a little restricted by the tight hold Josh had on her, like he was trying to stop her fidgeting against him, which was exactly what she wanted to do at the moment. Why she did, she did not know, all she knew was that she needed to be closer to him. Maya needed to feel his skin and breath against her own. She needed his taste imprinted into her and he wouldn't let her. Her hands were back tugging at his t-shirt, maybe the burning would stop if she could just touch his skin. Josh pulled away so suddenly that Maya couldn't help the moan that seemed to escape from somewhere new inside of her.

"Hands" Josh said breathlessly

Honestly he could not think of anything better at the moment than having her hands on him, other than maybe having his hand on her. Yet he had not wanted to go anywhere near her neck for this very reason. He didn't want to get too carried away, to loose control. He had not counted on Maya Hunters sneaky hands. Who for her part either didn't hear his request or chose to ignore it, she simply moved in for another kiss.

"Hey Tiger" Josh laughed, by passing her lips to press a kiss to her cheek instead "Calm down" he whispered softly, he removed her hands from where is had still been tugging at his t-shirt, laced his fingers though his hers. Laying them both down at Maya sides.

"You're acting like were never going to do this again" he added, leaning up to kiss Maya again, moving more slowly and less deeply than before, causing the tension that Maya didn't even know she was holding in her body to relax. It had been so long since she had been this close to him that she had almost forgotten that they were meant to be taking things slow. She just knew that she wanted him, she wanted everything about him and though she found him whole frustrating with his no touch rule he had set it for a good reason. It was good that at least one of them knew their boundaries, because it was starting to look like Maya was good at just pushing them.

"Josh" A voice floated down the stair, causing the couple to break apart.

"Yeah Dad" Josh said clearing his throat, the pair of them not moving a muscle. Really hoping that the older man did not decide to come down the stairs and into the room, hoping that he could not see them in the darkness of the room from him position on the stairs.

"Its late" Alan Matthews pointed out "I think it's time for Maya to be in bed"

"Sure Dad" Josh said trying to sound innocent and he hit is head softly against Maya shoulder, feeling stupid for getting court, knowing he was about to have a very awkward conversation with his old man. Why did have to like his niece best friend anyway. Maya to her credit didn't even blush as she removed herself from Josh and made her way past the eldest Mr Matthews on the stairs.

"Good night Mr Matthews" She smiled guiltily.

"I think you had better call me Alan don't you" Alan Matthews Smiled at Maya before stepping down into the living room.

Josh had been right it wouldn't be the last time they laid like that, it wouldn't be the last time they got court doing so either. In the grand scheme of things it was fairly tame for some of the other positions they got court in. One thing that never changed was the lack of embarrassment Maya shown when they were court out, almost like she was proud of herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Baby Pictures**

Maya made her way down to the kitchen, on what would be her last day at the Matthews house. Though she had not really done anything exciting it had hands down been one of her better summers. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, it was a text from her Mom, tell her that she had Shawn would be there around 7pm. Typing back a reply of "ok. I'll let everyone know" before returning her phone to her pocket.

Maya knew her mother was nervous, it was the first time she would be meeting the elder Matthew's family. Amy and Alan Matthew's meant a lot to Shawn. They had been like his parents when his own had not been around at Katy knew that. She half wondered if she should take this time to Text Josh, see what his Father had had to say to him last night after she had gone upstairs. She was curious and yet at the same time she did not want to draw attention to the fact they had been court kissing. It finally seemed like they were making progress somehow and honestly she didn't want things to go back to square one between them. Josh and all his rules, she honestly wasn't expecting to get a kiss out of him again any time soon.

Maya stepped into the kitchen to find the Matthew's woman sat around the table. Who surface was covered in old photographs. A beaming smile on her best friends face.

"Morning" Riley smiled brightly "Grandma just met Lucus" She said nodding her head towards her open laptop on the counter.

"That's great Rile's" Maya said sweetly patting her friend on the head before joining them at the table.

"His very sweet and so handsome" Amy Matthews smiled at her granddaughter before getting up from the table pouring a juice for Maya.

"Oh Huckelberry's just the sweetest" Maya teased, as Amy set the juice down in front of her.

"Anyone special in your life Maya" the older woman asked, settling herself back down in her chair

"Someday" Maya shrugged smiling. She knew that Josh was unlikely to have told his mother about there arrangement. Not that she cared either way if he had. Still it was true she wished to have someone special someday, that her someday happened to be the woman son didn't matter.

"Plenty of time for that" Amy agreed "Don't let these two fool you" She pointed to her daughter and Granddaughter "The rest of us aren't it such a rush"

That's was true, although Cory and Topanga had been together since they were kids and she couldn't imagine Riley with anyone else but Lucus. Her Mom and Shawn had taken a while to find one another. Shawn was 35 and hadn't been with anyone seriously since Angela. Her Mom 36 with a kid and an ex husband. These things happened when they happen. And if she was completely honest her life would have been easier if she hadn't fallen for her best friends uncle.

"Oh Mom says they'll be here about 7" Maya said suddenly remembering her mothers text

"Great" Topanga spoke up "I'll text Cory, he might calm down then"

"Speaking off" Maya asked, "Where is everyone"

"Mom sent them to the store" Riley smiled "Dad was a little over excited and Josh has been promising to take Auggie all week"

"They see each other all the time" Maya argued, she got it. She loved spending time with Riley, all the same they spent all the day together and she knew that since Shawn was now back living in the city he had been spending more time with his best friend.

"All my life" Topanga said in a voice of frustration.

"Speaking of the store" Amy said leaning closer to her daughter in law as if she had some gossip to tell her "Did I tell you Shea's back"

"Shea" Topanga said in disbelief

"Yep"

"Who's Shea" Riley asked, meaning that Maya didn't have to.

"She's back for the summer and asked Alan for her job back" Amy continued on with her story, completely ignore her granddaughter question.

"Really"

"I Know" Amy said "I told him to not hire her, but you know what he's like. Just don't want Josh to get tangled up with her again"

"God No" Topanga confirmed

"Who's Shea" Riley asked again louder this time.

"Aw" Amy fumbled with a photograph in front of her, clearly understanding that she had said too much in front of her granddaughter. "Look at this one of you and Morgan" showing it to Riley.

"Aww" Riley cooed, her question forgotten as she fussed over a photograph of a baby. She couldn't resist a baby, even if said baby was herself.

Maya for one was not a easily distracted, it didn't take a take a mastermind to work out that they were clearly talking about one of Josh's Ex's. Still she wasn't sure she wanted to know either. They had seemed to be doing so well over the past couple of days and honestly she didn't want to pull up all that crap again. After all she was an Ex for a reason right? Plus she still hung out with Brice. It wasn't like she broke up with him and they were completely out of each others lives. Still the way that Amy and Topanga had reacted to it there was clearly more to the story than there was to her breakup. She wasn't stupid, she had known that Josh had had girlfriends before he had confirmed into her the other night, she had even known he wasn't a virgin. No the less she knew about this Ex the better as far as she was concerned. Still part of her really wanted to Text him now, just to say "Hi" just to you know…remind him that she was there…you know someday. Lucky she was pulled from her though by her best friend

"Is this Uncle Josh?" Riley asked, holding a photograph up for her mother to see.

Topanga smiled at the photo it had been taken the day that they had all left for New York. She was holding Josh and he was waving at the camera. It had been so long ago and so much had happened to them all since that photo had been taken all the same she could not help but feel proud of the man that Josh was becoming. Not that she had much to do with that. Topanga had always been close with Josh, always thought of him as the little brother she had never had and honestly she did as much to protect him and help him as she did Riley and Auggie.

"Look at those ear" Maya teased taking the photo from Topanga to look at younger version of Josh. He was so cute even then, his sticking out ears making her smile. She knew he would hate this, them all cooing over his baby pictures but Maya thought it was sweet, that Mrs Matthews had all these pictures to look back on all the little things.

"I loved those ears" Topanga grinned.

"Can you remember when he used to follow you all around the house" Amy said sweetly, remembering the little boy that he son used to me. She really didn't understand how she had managed to somehow produce 4 amazing adults. She always sort of left like her and Alan was winging it more often than not. Even Eric had finally found his place in the world.

"How could I forget" Topanga rolled her eyes but there was a smile of love on her face telling them all she loved it really.

"Your Uncle would run around the house shouting Topanga at the top of his lungs" Amy smiled at Riley.

"He's going to kill you" Topanga teased, knowing that her brother in law would not like the idea of Riley knowing these embarrassing stories, let alone Maya. Topanga had known he was interested in Maya well before he did. She could see the attraction there on that Thanksgiving all though years ago. It didn't matter how many times Josh had told himself that she was too young for him, Topanga could see it there. She had hoped that by reminding Maya of her feeling for Josh that it would put a stop to the triangle and it had. That was why she had invited Josh to the Ski lodge that weekend. The fact that this Someday business had come out of it the better really. Honestly she had been shocked that Josh had gotten his stuff together so quickly, not that Topanga was sure she thought it was a good idea to wait around for each other. That being said she also knew that no-one thought her and Cory would work out either. That they were stupid for getting married so young. Only she and Cory really knew how much they loved each other and only Josh and Maya knew what was best for them too.

"I'm his mother isn't my job to tell embarrassing stories about him" Amy Matthew's smiled.

"Is this Josh too" Maya asked, showing the older woman a picture of all the family (including Shawn) around a baby in a incubator.

"Yeah it is" Amy smiled wistfully taking the photograph from the teenager, it was hard sometimes seeing the wonderful man her son was becoming to think about how close they had come to loosing him. She never forgot how hard it was seeing her baby fighting for his life, seeing him in that small box and not being able to hold him.

Not all the babies that had been in there with him had made it home with their parents, she thank God every day that he had.

Every time Josh had a cough or a cold growing up she had remember those first few weeks of his life, she thought of there battle. Amy worried none stop when Topanga had been carrying Riley and Auggie that something terrible would happen. She prayed to God that they would come though anything that was sent to test them.

"I still thank every day that he came though that, that we all did" Amy smiled

"Me too" Topanga smiled, putting her hand over that of her Mother in Law's.

"He's so small" Riley said taking the photo from her grandmother, to take a better look. She had known that her Uncle had been a poorly baby, that he was born early and that it had been hard for a while. But she didn't really understand how ill he had been until she had seen the photograph and heard her Grandmother talk about it.

"He came early" Topanga explained to Riley.

"Really early" Amy explained "You're Grandpa missed the whole thing, cause they needed to get him out quickly. Thank god your Mom was there" she smiled at her daughter in Law "She went down to theatre with me. He had problems with his lungs"

"Resportaty infection" Topanga explained to the younger girls. The photo was now back in Maya's hands who was looking at it intently.

"It was touch and go for a while" Amy carried on, her smile brighter now "But you know what your Uncle Josh is like, too stubborn to let go of anything"

"Very true" Riley laughed, her eyes turning to take in her best friend. Who couldn't seem take her eyes of the image of the baby in the incubator.

"Mays" Riley said softly "He's good now"

"Not going anywhere soon" Topanga agreed with her daughter "Isn't that right Amy"

"Oh God yes" Amy said rolling her eyes "Screamed the house down for hours, not bad for someone who was meant to have bad lungs" She smiled softly, thoroughly confused by the blondes reaction.

Maya thanked a God she didn't even believe in that day for allowing Josh to be in her life. It would not be the last time she prayed for that man. She was grateful for whatever strength that small baby was able to master to live and turn into the man she loved.


End file.
